Natsu retourne en enfance et lucy devient maman?
by Lenoradu64
Summary: Lucy, Natsu et Happy qui étaient en mission reviennent avec un surprise de petite taille mais des plus surprenante. J'ai supprimer les ancien chapitre pour mettre seulement la dernière version. La version réecrite. Y aura un bonus avec un lemon. Mais plus tard.
1. Message de l'auteur

Alors cette page et pour répondre aux commentaires car la troisième parties vas mettre du temps à arriver car je ne sais pas du tout comment je peut la rédiger.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Miss-plume-blanche<strong>_: _Ta fiction était intéressante et j'aimerais bcp avoir un Natsu tout petit et mignon pour moi ;D__  
><em>_Par contre, il y avait des fautes..._

-Merci pour ton com. Moi aussi je voudrai un petit Natsu pour moi mais malheureusement c'est impossible. (C'est pas juste)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes je ne suis pas vraiment doué en orthographe et ma correctrice n'a pas put vraiment me relire.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong> <strong>**.fukutaicho**__: Bah c'est un peu stupide ça que tu n ai pas tout rédigé -' on comprend pas ce qu'il se passe du coup. Tu aurai du attendre de trouver comment l écrire avant de publier '  
>même si tu débute c'est un peu beaucoup abusé et pas top pour les lecteurs ou les auteurs "<em>

-Je sais que j'aurai du tout rédiger et j'aurais préférer le publier en entier mais une amie m'a demandé/obliger à le publier donc je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé .

* * *

_**Ace et Luffy**__**:**_

_J'ai bien aimé ton chapitre, mais j'aurais voulu que le sort dure plus longtemps et avoir un peu plus de détails ! Maaiiis bon dans l'ensemble j'ai bien aimé_

-Merci pour ton commentaire. A la base cela devait être un simple OS donc le sort ne devait pas durer longtemps mais j'ai fini par le faire en plusieurs parties.

Qu'entends-tu par détails ?

* * *

_**la vague folle:**__Hahaha trop mignoooon! J'adore! Vite la suiiiite!  
>Même si le passage qui manque est vraiment super genant.<em>

-Merci pour ton commentaire. Je sais que le passage manquant est super gênant mais je ne s'avais pas comment l'écrire et surtout comme je veut y mettre un lemon je ne peut pas l'écrire sous les yeux de tous le monde qui passe dans le CDI de mon lycée car c'est le seule endroit ou je peut taper mais histoires.

* * *

Le reste de l'histoire risque de mettre un moment avant d'être publié car je ne peut pas vraiment me concentrer dessus en ce moment à cause de mon bac et que un passage ne peut être écrit devant les yeux de tous le monde dût au futur lemon.


	2. L'os

**Alors voila le OS en entier et réécrit. **

**Désolé pour les fautes et surtout pour l'attente. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

><p>Dans la guilde n°1 de Foré, Fairy-Tail, le silence et le calme était actuellement maîtres des lieux. La cause ? Un des mages avait malencontreusement, pendant l'une des nombreuses bagarres journalières, renversé le fraisier de Son Altesse Erza, qui avait donc assommé tous les mages présents excepté ceux de rang S, Roméo le plus jeune des mages, Lisanna la cadette des Strauss, la dragonne slayer céleste Wendy et le maître de la guilde. Les mages ayant survécût à la colère de Erza c'étaient tous regroupé au niveau du bar.<p>

-Master je me demande si nous ne devrions pas aller chez Lucy pour voir si elle est bien rentrée. Elle aurait dû venir hier à la guilde car d'après le commanditaire elle et Natsu était repartis avant-hier. Fit Erza tout en continuant de manger son nouveau et précieux fraisier que lui avait servi Mirajanne.

-Erza à raison master il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Lucy. Fit Lisanna.

-Hum peut-être. Attendons de voir et si elle ne vient pas avant 15h30 vous irez voir à son domicile puis on avisera. Répondit un petit, petit, petit vieux assis en tailleur sur le bar une chope de bière à la main.

-Oui maître répondirent les survivants de la crise d'Erza.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les mages assommés commencés à se réveiller, la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille blonde aux yeux chocolat et aux formes généreuses avec quelques pansements et bandages sur le corps.

On pouvait facilement remarquait qu'elle était énervée et on put apercevoir la raison de son énervement, dans les bras d'Happy, un Natsu format enfant qui gigotait dans tous les sens en criant qu'il avait faim. Un mini-Natsu que le petit chat bleu essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.

-LA FEEERMEEE ! Hurla une Lucy, qui n'arrivait plus à rester calme, enveloppée d'une aura erzanesque des plus terrifiantes.

-A. . Glapirent le gamin aux cheveux saumon, et Happy, qui n'était pas visé, tout en tremblant de peur.

Les mages présents restèrent bouche bée et les yeux exorbités face à cette scène.

Mirajane, elle, était tombée dans les pommes en hurlant que Natsu et Lucy lui avaient fait des petits Natsu et des petites Lucy qui allaient l'appeler tata Mira. Le maître était lui tombé dans les vapes après avoir entendu les paroles de Mirajane sous le choque de cette possibilité.

Au bout de plusieurs longues, longues, longues minutes le calme était revenus et pendant que mini-Natsu dévorait assiettes sur assiettes, Lucy, elle, était à l'infirmerie et raconté sa mission avec Natsu et Happy au maître pendant que Wendy soignait ses blessures.

-On devait battre un monstre qui terrorisait la ville de Shirotsume mais il nous a prit par surprise donc on a rapidement était blessez et pendant le combat on apprit que c'était un monstre créé par un mage noir qui est d'ailleurs venu pour nous tuer quand il a remarqué qu'on allait battre son monstre. Quand il est intervenu Natsu venait de mettre le monstre à terre et peu après avec Natsu, Loki et Taurus le mage noir fut battu et pendant que j'attachais le mage noir avec une corde le monstre se réveilla et attaqua Natsu mais Taurus qui n'était pas rentré le tua mais il avait eu le temps de jeter un sort et Natsu le pris de plein fouée l'envoyant voler dans les aires. Quand je l'ai retrouvé il avait cette apparence mais il était évanoui. J'ai donc ramené le mage dans la ville où avec Happy on l'a donné au conseil magique, puis on a empoché la récompense et je suis rentré avec Natsu et Happy chez moi tard dans la nuit car le train avait eu un problème technique dont on est arrivé à Magnolia que vers les 1h ou 2h du matin. Et hier je n'ai pas pu venir à la guilde car j'ai dû soigner nos blessures et courir dans toute la ville avec Happy derrière Natsu qui ne voulait pas restait sagement assis à l'intérieur et après je l'ai assommais pour pouvoir dormis et récupérer un peu de la mission et ma nuit presque blanche.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es donc pas venue hier. Mais comment allons nous faire avec Natsu ?

-Je propose d'aller voir si on ne trouve pas des informations sur ce type de sort dans la bibliothèque de la guilde et de la ville.

-Bonne idée Lucy tu n'auras qu'à demander à Lévy de t'aider.

-Oui master.

-Heu … Lucy j'ai fini de te soigner et si tu veux je peux t'aider dans tes recherches. Enfin si tu veux tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter et …

-Merci beaucoup Wendy et j'accepte volontiers ton aide. Lui répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

-Bon maintenant on redescend et on va voir dans quel état et ma pauvre guilde maintenant que Natsu et redevenus un enfant.

Dans la guilde pendant que Lucy était à l'infirmerie, Natsu, après avoir mangé, avait réussi à déclencher une bagarre générale et quand il renversa le fraisier d'Erza, qui allait l'envoyé au pays des rêves pour un moment il lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le frapper car il n'avait que 6 ans. Elle resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire quand tout à coup elle le vit chercher quelque chose avec son flaire tout en ayant un grand sourire et elle le vit partir en courant vers les escaliers et sautait dans les bras de Lucy, qui venait de finir de les descendre, en hurlant avec sa voix enfantine et légèrement aiguë:

-Luuluuuuu !

Lucy se retrouva alors assise par terre avec un Natsu dans les bras, qui ce blottissais contre sa poitrine tout en commençant à s'endormir. (Voir photo d'en haut)

-HEIN ? Hurla la guilde en voyant la scène.

Lucy qui était énervée allait frapper mini-Natsu pour le faire partir mais se fit retenir pas Lisanna qui lui chuchota à l'oreille de plutôt profiter du faite qu'il dorme pour le ramener chez elle car ils étaient encore tous les deux affaiblis de par leurs blessures mais aussi par leur manque de sommeil. Lucy baissa sa main et regarda le visage de Natsu entrain de s'endormir contre sa poitrine se qui la calma instantanément et elle ne pus s'empêché de dire à voix haute qu'il était plutôt mignon quand il dormait. Alors que Happy était sur le point de crier un de ses « C'est beau l'ammmoouurrr » en roulant les lettres Erza et Lisanna se jetèrent sur lui et le bâillonnèrent, tout en lui ordonnant de se taire. Lucy se relevât est dit au revoir à la guilde en disant qu'elle essayera d'aller à la bibliothèque de la ville dans l'après-midi pour trouver une solution à l'état de mini-Natsu.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle déposa mini-Natsu dans son lit puis elle partis dans sa salle de bain ce mettre en pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre se coucher dans son lit et s'endormir rapidement.

Elle se réveilla vers les 17h avec un Natsu blottis dans ses bras et toujours profondément endormi mais elle remarqua une boule de poile bleu volante qui dormait au pied du lit. Elle se défit (à contre cœur) de l'étreinte de mini-Natsu et réveilla le petit chat bleu qui dormait.

-Aye Luchy ? Fit ce dernier encore dans les bras de Morphée.

-Je dois allée à la bibliothèque et j'aimerais que tu surveilles Natsu pendant mon absence.

_D'accord.

Lucy se prépara rapidement et partit à la bibliothèque de la ville.

Malheureusement la bibliothèque était fermé pour cause de réparation, car elle avait était endommagé pendant l'absence de Lucy et Natsu, alors Lucy décida dans profiter pour faire les courses, devinant que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de solution au sort de son nakama elle devrait s'en occuper et le nourrir.

Une fois fini elle rentra avec trois gros sac remplit de nourriture mais à peine eu telle passé la porte qu'un petit chat bleu paniqué l'accueillit en lui expliquant que peu après qu'elle soit partie mini-Natsu avait fait un cauchemar et quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée, il s'était mis à délirer et à pleurer sur son lit.

Inquiète Lucy posa les sacs à la cuisine et monta rapidement dans sa chambre où elle se figeât à la vue d'un mini-Natsu en larmes sur son lit avec un de ses coussins dans les bras comme pour essayer de se consoler. Elle ne réagit que quand elle l'entendit demander pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il tenait tellement à elle.

-Natsu je suis là. Fit-elle d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ces bras où il se blottit tout en commençant doucement à se calmer pendant qu'elle le berçait et lui embrasser délicatement le front.

Il finit par se rendormir et elle le garda encore quelques minutes dans ses bras avant de le reposer dans son lit et de partir ranger les courses et faire le diner avec Happy car il était déjà près de 20h. Une fois le repas prêt Lucy monta réveiller mini-Natsu.

-Natsu….Natsu...

-Mmmmmm…dodo.

Lucy émit un doux rire devant mini-Natsu qui essayait de se cacher sous la couette.

Elle se redressa, retira la couette de force et le prit dans ses bras le temps qu'il se réveille complètement, ce qui fut fait dès qu'il vit la nourriture une fois arrivé dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Lucy débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que Natsu et Happy allèrent jouer dans le salon. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle partit dans le salon dire aux deux enfants qu'ils devaient aller se coucher.

-Je vais dormir chez Wendy et Charruru, elles m'ont invité tant que Natsu restait comme ça.

-D'accord Happy. On se voit demain à la guilde. Fit la mage en souriant.

-Aye. À demain.

-Aller au lit Natsu. Fit Lucy en se retournant vers ce dernier.

-NON ! Je suis pas fatigué.

-Natsu. Répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur tout d'un coup.

-Je n'irais pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non ! Et il se mit à courir dans toute la maison pour lui échapper.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !

-Si ! Hein heu non non je voulais pas dire ça mhh…

Perdu dans sa tentative d'explication il ralentit et elle en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le faire taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de combat acharné elle gagna et il partit se laver avant de se coucher pendant qu'elle nettoyait le bazar qu'ils avaient mis dans la maison. Une fois fini, elle partit dans sa chambre pensant que mini-Natsu s'était endormi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle souffla d'ennuis en le voyant debout sur son lit devant la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles.

-Au moins tu n'es pas entrain de sauter partout.

Il se retourna et il fit un grand sourire au qu'elle elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre avant de s'avancer vers son lit pendant qu'il se mettait sous la couette. Une fois installé elle éteignit la lumière et mini-Natsu se blotti dans ses bras.

Le lendemain Lucy se réveilla avec mini-Natsu toujours dans ses bras, elle le réveilla doucement et après s'être préparé ils partirent à la guilde, mini-Natsu toujours dans les bras de Lucy, qu'il ne voulait plus quitter.

Une fois dans la guilde il finit par la lâcher et la laissa aller voir les filles et le maître au bar mais se mit à bouder jusqu'à ce que Grey vienne lui parler.

Lucy elle alla au bar ou elle y passa tranquillement sa journée puisque mini-Natsu passait son temps à sa battre. Le soir tous les mages rentrèrent chez eux alors que mini-Natsu tirais Lucy dans toute la ville pour lui montrer du haut du parc d'une petite colline la ville de nuit. Ils s'amusèrent dans le parc en admirant la vue pendant de longues heures avant de rentrer sentant la fatigue très présente en eux. Une fois de retour à l'appartement ils se préparèrent très rapidement et se couchèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent aussitôt. Le lendemain (enfin quelques heures plus-tard puisqu'ils s'étaient couché vers les1h30 du matin.) ils se levèrent très tard et très difficilement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde ils s'installèrent au bar pour manger car il était près de 14h. Après le repas Lucy descendit dans la bibliothèque de la guilde pour chercher les causes de l'état de mini-Natsu. Quand elle fut installée et qu'elle commença la lecture de nombreux grimoires magiques elle fut rejointe par Lévy et Wendy qui l'aidèrent. Pendant l'après-midi Lisanna d'descendit rejoindre les filles pour prévenir Lucy qu'elle allait se promener avec mini-Natsu et qu'elle le garderait surement jusqu'au lendemain. Malgré le sentiment de jalousie qui commençait à l'envahir elle lui sourie et acquiesçât malgré son envie de lui dire non, qu'il devait resté avec elle et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de lui. Dès que Lisanna fut partie et qu'elle eu finit de feuilleter le livre elle s'excusa au près de Levy et Wendy et prétextant être fatigué elle rentra chez elle. Une fois rentré elle s'allongea sur son lit et pleura doucement se haïssant de ressentir cette jalousie envers Lisanna qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle finit par s'endormir toute habillée et de fatigue à cause de ses pleures de la veille. Elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar mais elle n'arriva pas à se souvenir de se rêve qui l'avait terrifié. Elle prit un long bain pour essayer de se détendre avant de se préparer pour aller à la guilde. Avant de partir elle prit s'est différentes clef (magique et de maison) ainsi que ses lunettes magiques pour continuer plus facilement les recherches qu'elle avait commençaient hier.

Quand elle arriva près de la guilde elle s'étonna qu'aucun bruit ne s'en échappe, elle en découvrit la cause en rentrant. Mini-Natsu se trouvait au bar entrain de boudait tristement. Quand elle arriva au même niveau Mirajanne lui demanda si ça allait ayant remarqué son visage pâle.

-Oui ne t'inquiète, tout vas bien j'ai juste mal dormie. Lui répondit doucement Lucy étant fatigué de sa nuit pas le moins du monde reposante.

-Luce ?

-Qui y a-t-il Natsu ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulut de moi hier ? Demanda mini-Natsu tout en relevant sa tête pour regarder tristement Lucy.

La jeune fille quand à elle sursauta et regarda son mini coéquipier avec surprise et quand elle allait lui demandait pourquoi il pensait ça Lisanna se montra et parla à sa place.

-Mais Natsu je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui décidais de te garder pour qu'elle puisse se reposer car tu es une vraie machine infernale. Même si apparemment cela n'as pas servit à grand-chose. On dirait que tu es encore plus fatiguée que hier.

-Ce n'ai rien Lisanna j'ai juste très mal dormie. Répondit la blonde avant de baisser la tête vers ses genoux où mini-Natsu venait de grimper pour la prendre dans ses petits bras tout en lui demandant :

-Je peux rester avec toi ? Promis je serais sage et je ferais tout se que tu demanderas.

Lucy sourie tendrement avant de lui faire aussi un petit câlin en lui répondant tendrement que bien entendu il pouvait restait avec elle. Il sourit et se blottis encore plus contre elle. Tout le reste de la matinée il resta dans les bras de Lucy ne voulant plus se séparer d'elle. Le reste de la journée et de la semaine ce passa tranquillement entre les recherches infructueuses et les fous rires de la guilde.

La semaine suivante Lucy put enfin avoir accès à la bibliothèque de la ville. Elle passa trois/quatre jours à feuilleter les divers manuel de magie, étant souvent interrompus par mini-Natsu qui voulais soit jouer, soit se promener, soit juste des câlins. Enfin un soir alors qu'elle regarder dans un énièmes livres pour chercher des informations sur le sort de mini-Natsu, il se mit sur elle et se blottit contre sa poitrine pour ensuite fermer les yeux et s'endormir sagement avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Lucy, d'abord surprise, voulut ensuite le repousser gentiment pour l'allonger sur le lit mais quand il émit un gémissement de contrariété en fronçant les sourcils et la prit dans ses petits bras tout en se lovant plus confortablement contre elle, elle finit par céder devant son doux visage et recommença sa lecture tout en passant délicatement sa main droite dans ses soyeux cheveux roses.

2h de recherches plus tard :

**_Le sortilège de temps: _**

**_Retour d'une enveloppe charnelle dans le temps._**

Ce sortilège est en lui-même extrêmement faible il ne dure tout au plus que entre 48 et 96 heures quelque soit la puissance du mage qui le lance. Sa durée dépend de la puissance de la personne visée et peut être rallongée par une potion rapide :

Recette…...

(toujours plus long.)

Cette potion doit être prise au moins 5h avant la fin du sortilège et elle ne fonctionne que sur une personne étant actuellement sous le sort.

Ce sortilège fait rajeunir le corps et tout ce que tient la cible mais elle garde toute sa mémoire, et ses capacités sont adaptées à son enveloppe charnelle. Mais plus le mage subissant ce sort sera puissant plus il sera affaiblit car son corps ne peut supporter longtemps sans danger sa puissance magique inadapté à un corps plus jeune. Ce sort ne peut fonctionner sur un chasseur de dragons ou un dragon à cause de leur puissance et de leurs écailles sans le consentement de celui-ci. Cette potion intensifie les émotions et les ressentiments de la personne touchée.…. La jeune mage stellaire regarda tour à tour mini-Natsu et le sort avant de soupirer et de ranger le livres et de s'endormir étant trop fatiguée pour bien réfléchir. Le lendemain ils se préparèrent et partir à la guilde où ils allèrent chacun de leur côté.

**Côté Lucy** :

Une fois que je réussis à me détacher de l'étreinte de Natsu, j'hésitais quelques secondes, en le voyant bouder, avant d'aller au bar pour parler avec les filles de ma découverte de la veille dans le grimoire des magies temporelles.

-Ohayo mina ! Fit joyeusement Lucy.

-Ohayo Lucy ! Lui répondit Lisanna, Lévy, Wendy, Mirajane, Makarof.

-Lucchhyyy ! Fit Happy tout joyeux tout en lui fonçant dans la poitrine.

Elle le réceptionna tendrement et le mis sur ses jambes pour le caresser une fois assise sur son tabouret.

-Mira je peux avoir un chocolat chaud s'il-te-plait il fait froid dehors.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite Lucy. Lui répondit la barwoman.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose Lucy dans les livres de la bibliothèque de la ville ? Lui demanda le maître tout en prenant une énième gorgée de bière.

-Je voulais justement vous en parler maître. J'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait y correspondre mais certains détails m'intriguent.

-Quels genres de détails ?

-Regarder par vous-même cela sera plus pratique. Fit Lucy tout en lui tendant un grimoire et en lui montrant une page.

-Tiens Lucy, ton chocolat.

-Merci Mirajane.

Pendant que Lucy sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud le maître, lui, lisait le livre, puis il se leva et partit fouiller le bar du côté de Mirajane. Lorsqu'il revint sur le comptoir au bout de plusieurs minutes avec plusieurs fioles dans les mains il appela Mirajane tout en faisant signe à Lucy de se rapprocher.

-Mirajane pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ces fioles se trouvaient sous le bar et que la potion que l'on fait avec est à moitié vide ? Demanda calmement le maître.

-Je heuu c'est Lisanna … qui me la demandée et … heu…

-C'est de ma faute maître j'ai croisé Natsu dans le parc lorsqu'il était rentré de mission et il m'a expliquée la mission, le sort et il m'a demandée si je pouvais lui faire la potion et j'ai dit oui. Mais après il faut lui demander car il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers une Lucy qui venait de se redresser, les poings serrés, les muscles crispés et une veine gonflée sur son front tellement elle était énervée.

Les trois mages comprirent qu'elle allait étriper mini-Natsu alors ils lui sautèrent dessus et l'amenèrent rapidement et discrètement derrière la guilde.

-Lâcher moi je vais le tuer ! Cria Lucy hors d'elle.

- Calme-toi d'abord Lucy. Lui répondit Lisanna.

-Que je me calme ? Alors que cet idiot se moque de moi depuis le début ? Tu rigole j'espère ? Je vais aller lui montrer m'as façon de penser.

- Non, calme-toi Lucy. Il faut d'abord savoir pourquoi il a laissé ce sort l'atteindre et pourquoi il veut le laissait activer. Lui répondit calmement le maître.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions, de délire de Mirajanne et de réflexions elle accepta de ne rien faire maintenant et d'essayer de connaître les raisons de son comportement ainsi que de lui donner une fausse potion pour que le sort ne fasse plus d'effet.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la guilde ils découvrirent l'intérieur en « ruines » et au milieu on pouvait apercevoir les mages se battre. Même Erza y était.

Le maître leur hurla dessus et ils arrêtèrent de se battre pour tout nettoyer.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et comme convenu Mirajanne avait fait une boisson avec le même gout que la potion pour mini-Natsu.

Le soir Lucy rentra chez elle avec un mini-Natsu qui courait dans tous les sens et Happy qui lui demandé de s'arrêter tout en essayant vainement de l'arrêter.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle partie préparer le repas car il commençait à ce faire tard et Happy resta avec Natsu dans le salon.

Quand le repas fut prêt, Happy parti chez Wendy laissant ainsi seul Lucy et Natsu.

Le repas ce passa dans le silence totale car Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller Natsu dès que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Une fois le repas fini Natsu parti sagement dans la chambre de sa nakama et regarda les étoiles tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pût faire aujourd'hui pour que sa Luce le regarde aussi méchamment. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Lorsque Lucy rentra dans sa chambre elle prit ses affaires sans le regarder et partis se doucher. Lorsqu'elle eu fini elle dit à Natsu d'allait se doucher et de se coucher juste après. Il acquiesça sagement avec un signe de tête et le regard triste et parti se laver. Dès qu'il sorti il se coucha dans le lit en regardant tristement Lucy qui était entrain d'écrire une lettre destiné à sa mère comme tous les soirs. Dès quelle eu fini elle se coucha à coté de Natsu sans lui adresser un seul regard et elle commençait tous juste à s'endormir quand elle entendit un sanglot. Elle se retourna et vue Natsu en boule qui pleurais la tête à moitié cachais dans ses genoux. Elle hésita quelques secondes, car elle était énervé mais elle ne pût résister à la souffrance qu'il exprimé à travers ses larmes et encore moins à son cœur qui lui hurlait de le consolé, avant de le prendre dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras les joues baigné de larmes. Lucy continua à lui caresser tendrement la tête jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

En plein milieu de la nuit Lucy se réveilla à cause de la trop forte chaleur que dégagé le corps d'adulte collé au sien ainsi que le léger ronflement dont elle avait perdue l'habitude d'entendre. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Natsu avait retrouvé son apparence « d'adulte » avant le l'envoyer violemment dire bonjour au mur.

Le mage de feu mécontent de se réveille violent bougonna légèrement avant de ce figée en voyant l'aura noire que dégagé sa nakama. Il se rendit ainsi compte que le sortilège ne faisait plus effet et que Lucy était très très très en colère contre lui.

Ainsi dans l'appartement de la mage blonde éclata une violente dispute entre les deux mages. Lucy voulait à la fois comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça mais en même temps comme elle c'était, à force de réfléchir, persuadé qu'il c'était tous simplement joué d'elle elle ne voulait pas tellement savoir ses raisons.

Au bout de très longues minutes de disputes Natsu finit par craqué et hurla que c'était parce qu'il l'aime.

-Que...qu...quoi ? Souffla la jeune mage d'hébétitude.

Natsu s'adossa alors contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre son torse avant d'y cacher sa tête grâce à ses bras.

-Parce-que je t'aime. Il se crispa et ravala sa salive, tentant de contenir les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux, avant de continuer, difficilement, ses aveux. C'est bizarre mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et je ne sais même pas depuis quand précisément. Mais je suis complètement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi. Et comme tu t'éloigné tours un peu plus de moi je… j'ai cherché une solution pour que tu me reviennes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ses bêtes mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je ne supporte pas quand tu es avec un autre que moi. Je refuse que tu sois avec n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Et puis pendant la mission j'ai reconnu le sort et je me suis dit que peut-être si je ressemblais à un enfant je pourrais restait avec toi et que tu arrêterais peut-être de mettre toujours un peu plus de distance entre nous deux.

Il ne pût continuer de parler, sa voix était devenu bien trop tremblante et les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux sous la peur de la perdre à jamais l'en empêchés.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans le silence, Lucy essayant de comprendre les paroles de son amis et Natsu pleurant doucement sans osé affrontais le regard de sa belle.

Lucy finit cependant par doucement se lever et se diriger vers Natsu avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de doucement poser son front contre la tête de son futur amant. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à se contacte avant de se crisper sous la peur de se qui pourrais suivre.

-Je …je t'aime Natsu. Souffla tout doucement Lucy.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux se demandant s'il avait bien entendu et pas plutôt rêvait ses paroles qu'il avait si longtemps espérées. Sous son silence Lucy commença à légèrement trembler sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Natsu finalement décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et redressa rapidement sa tête pour pouvoir ainsi s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune mage.

La belle constellationniste sursauta sous la surprise avant de doucement ce laissait envahir par la douceur du timide baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et Natsu cacha directement son visage dans le coup de Lucy qui, elle, rougissait fortement. Nos deux mages sentaient leur cœur battre la chamade sous la joie et le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient. Ils s'enlaçaient tendrement et ce durant de très longues minutes avant que Lucy sentant la fatigue bien trop forte proposa doucement qu'ils retournent continuer de dormir. Natsu acquiesça et la porta doucement jusqu'a son lit où ils se couchèrent tout en restant fermement enlacée.

Le lendemain c'est Natsu qui fût le 1er réveillait. Il resta de longues minutes allongé, son torse contre le dos de sa Luce, profita qu'elle dorme encore pour respirer longuement et tranquillement son parfum qui l'envoutait tant. Il finit par légèrement se redresser pour pouvoir lui embraser tendrement la joue, la réveillant sans le vouloir. Elle se retourna et se blottis contre son torse espérant pouvoir profiter encore d'un peu de sommeil. Natsu rigola doucement tout en la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras.

-Il va falloir se lever Luce.

-Nan je veux dormir. Tu m'as épuisé quand tu étais sous la forme d'un enfant maintenant j'ai le droit de dormir autant que je veux. Murmura doucement la mage essayant de ce rendormir.

Natsu sourit tendrement puis s'amusa à embêter sa Luce en lui faisant tout plein de petits baisers. Lucy gigota légèrement sous la douce torture que lui faisait subir Natsu avant de l'embrasser amoureusement pour qu'il arrête.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de recommencer à s'échanger des baisers de plus en plus passionnaient et désireux. Nos deux mages laissèrent leur désir et leur envie prendre possession de leur corps et Natsu la fit définitivement sienne de la plus douce manière qui soit. Nous laissons nos deux mages entre eux leur actes ne nous regardant pas.

(c'est surtout l'auteur qui a la flemme décrire un lemon et qui pense donc aller en commander un qu'elle mettra ensuite en bonus)

Le nouveau couple sorti finalement de l'appartement de Lucy en début d'après midi pour se diriger vers leur guilde.

La guilde, quand à elle, fut stupéfaite de voir la porte sortir de ses gongues, plus violement que d'habitude, par un Natsu souriant, dans sa véritable apparence avec à ses côté une Lucy souriant joyeusement.

Après la bagarre générale lancée par Grey qui avait rappelé à Natsu sa petite taille d'avant et arrêté par Erza Natsu rejoignit Lucy au bar qui était entrain de parler, Happy en boule sur ses jambes, à ses amies au bar. Il commanda une boisson de feu et souleva doucement Lucy pour s'assoir à sa place avant de la déposer sur ses genoux et enrouler ses bras autour de son ventre tout en nichant sa tête dans son coup. Happy lui s'était envolait pour se poser sur le bar ce demandant pourquoi son « père » prenait sa 2nde « mère » dans ses bras. Alors que la guilde avait arrêtait toute ses activités Happy cria en roulant les lettres « - C'est beau l'ammmoouurrr ».

Au bout de quelques minutes Natsu ressorti sa tête du coup blanc, avec quelques rougeurs (petit souvenir de leur moment de plaisir du matin même), et frotta tendrement son nez contre le coup de sa mage qui tourna la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement ce qui, bien sur, fit que tout les mages s'évanouir sous la surprise de ce baiser. Quand la guilde revint finalement parmi le commun des mortels ils organisèrent une grande fête pour célébrer le nouveau couple.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous à plus. Je vais commander un lemon que je posterais dans une autre page. Je le posterais des que je l'ai.<strong>

**Un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensez?**


End file.
